


Peace in Our Time: Sexting with Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: When Logan is told to go away for one week on a mission, it puts his girlfriend Carol into a fowl mood, to say the least. An angry text rant from Carol turns into something much hotter and sexier, leading up to one passionate moment.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Sexting with Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with yet another sexy Peace in Our Time cut-scene! Once again, this will be a Carol/Logan cutscene, which proves to be one of my most popular ones. This takes place before Peace in Our Time, to at least a year before the events of volume 1. Logan is assigned to a mission in Mexico, where he, John and James Proudstar are sent to track down a drug trafficker. Being away from Carol proves to put her in a fowl mood, especially since she is tasked with training Warren Worthington III all by herself. Logan calms her via text messages, which leads to a few dirty words being exchanged._ **

**‘This here means inner thoughts.’**

**_Per warning, this story will be containing some explicit, graphic sexual content. If you aren’t of the age or maturity to view such material, then skip over it._ **

**_Also, I do not own any of the characters used here. They’re property of Marvel and Disney._ **

* * *

**Peace in Our Time: Sexting with Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers (takes place before issue 1):**

**The Mexican Border**

‘I go away fer one week, and Danvers gets her panties in a twist,’ thought Logan Howlett as he heard his phone blowing up with text after text. ‘I’ve got the most high-maintenance girlfriend to have ever existed.’

Being away for one week in the blazing heats of Mexico wasn’t ideal. In fact, it wouldn’t have been the Wolverine’s first choice to be here. But when he got assigned to go to the Mexican border with the Proudstar brothers, he knew that he couldn’t just turn it down. But being away for a whole week to try tracking down one of Mexico’s most notorious drug and human traffickers meant being away from his girlfriend.

He knew that his girlfriend was very unhappy. Whenever they were given separate assignments, Carol was left in a fowl mood. She bitched about it for hours on end. He’d get phone calls from her every night, whining and begging for Logan to come back home to their cabin. At this point, though, Logan was used to Carol being this way. He didn’t like being away from her, either. The more time he spent away from her, meant that they didn’t have sex at all.

The closest they got to that was sex over the phone. But it wasn’t the same. Needing to talk to one another and tease one another with crude, dirty jokes to arouse one another and masturbate wasn’t the same as being able to do it in the bedroom.

And in the blazing heat of the Mexican border near Texas, Logan felt very sexually frustrated. He couldn’t get a good night’s sleep at all. The heat of the sun made him not just sweat. It also made him yearn for Carol to engulf her mouth around his cock for some oral sex. The fact that he couldn’t have that right now was putting him in an even worse mood than Carol.

‘We better catch this guy soon, so I can go back home and pleasure Carol,’ thought the Wolverine as he heard his phone ding again with a text.

Logan growled as he pulled out his cellphone. Glancing down at it, he saw that Carol was ranting and raving about how she wanted him to be home already.

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Come home already, Wolverine! I can really use your fucking company! That’s **especially** since I arrived today for Warren’s training session. I saw Candy and Warren come out of Warren’s room, with Candy wearing ZERO panties . . . just a t-shirt and socks. Just catch this asshole already so I can have some cock. _

Logan shook his head. He proceeded to text her, knowing he had to get her calmed down. Clearly, Carol was very fired up. She was frustrated that Warren and Candy were getting some, and she wasn’t.

Rolling his eyes, Logan typed his text message.

 **_Logan:_ ** _Calm yer tits._

Carol just as quickly fired back at him. Only what she sent him left Logan a little more than surprised. It was a picture of Carol’s generously-sized titties, braless and free. The caption was even more surprising.

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Suck my tits!_

Logan chuckled, sending Carol another text message.

‘She _must_ be frustrated if she’s sending me photos of her tits,’ thought Logan as he typed his reply.

 **_Logan:_ ** _Nice tits, Danvers. Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you once I’m home._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Yes, I want you to fuck me in my asshole, Howlett. You better not disappoint._

 **_Logan:_ ** _I won’t doll. Now since ya sent me a photo of yer tits, I’ve got a surprise fer you._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Oh, what on Earth would it be?_

Logan smirked, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. He pulled down his boxers to free his cock. He snapped a photo of his cock and sent it to Carol before he pulled his pants back up. The response he got from Carol was just as dirty.

 **_Danvers:_ ** _You know I love the sight of that thing, lover. But I’d rather you come home so I can view it in person._

 **_Logan:_ ** _Oh, I know. But yer just gonna have to settle for that._

**_Danvers: ☹️_**

**_Logan:_ ** _Don’t be all disappointed. You’ll get my cock down your throat real soon once I catch this motherfucker._

 **_Danvers:_ ** **_😊_ ** _I like the sound of that._

 **_Logan:_ ** _Now, since I sent you my cock, show me yer pussy._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _I thought you’d never ask._ _😉_

With that, seconds later, a photograph of Carol’s shaven pussy came up on Logan’s phone. She’d laid down on the bed and spread her legs in a V.

 **_Logan:_ ** _Looks great_

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Oh, I know you like the pussy. I’ll send you something you like even better . . ._

A few minutes later, Logan saw another photo, except this was of Carol standing in front of the mirror, wearing a pair of paper-thin thong panties and a push-up bra. It made her breasts stand out, for sure. Her back was turned from the mirror so Logan could see the thong crawling up her ass. The next photo that followed was of Carol in front of the mirror, except she was sitting down with her legs spread in a V. The thong was still on her, except her breasts were free and spilling out. The next photo was of Carol’s hand on the waistband of her thong, slowly pulling it down to reveal her pussy.

 ** _Logan:_** _Yer right . . . I do like that sight better._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _😉 I know you well, Howlett. And just to prove how well I know you . . ._

The photo that followed was of Carol completely nude, except she was sucking a Popsicle. It was a photo that made Logan’s pants suddenly feel tight. He looked down at his bulging dick and he began stroking it to pleasure himself. He let out a soft groan as his eyes closed.

 **_Logan:_ ** _Danvers, are you trying to turn me on right now?_

 **_Danvers:_ ** _I have to TRY now?_

 **_Logan:_ ** _It don’t take much. Those interesting photos are more than enough doll. Yer making me hard._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Glad to know I have that effect on you_

 **_Logan:_ ** _Okay, Danvers. I’ve actually gotta get back to work . . ._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Then how about I give you a sight to look forward to coming home to . . .?_

With that, Carol sent Logan another dirty photo. This time, it was of her fully naked form on their bed, posing sensually. Her eyes had a seductive look as she kept her head propped up by her elbow.

 **_Logan:_ ** _Sexy bitch._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _Come home and you’ll get some . . ._

 **_Logan:_ ** _I’ll be home real soon. Calm yer titties and I’ll be home before you know it. I promise. I won’t disappoint._

 **_Danvers:_ ** _😉_

“Logan . . . Logan!” Logan heard John Proudstar yelling.

Logan turned his head up to face Thunderbird. “What?” he asked.

“We’ve got this guy in the can,” said John. “Now’s our time to move. You ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” Logan said. “Sooner we catch this guy, the sooner I can please Carol. She’s been sending me some interesting pics.”

“I can imagine,” John said with a chuckle. “She’s quite the feisty, impatient one. I’m glad you can keep up with her.”

* * *

**Logan and Carol’s Cabin – Later**

Logan unlocked the door to his and Carol’s cabin, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to walk into.

He knew Carol was sexually frustrated. The sexts that she sent him proved that. It was a matter of _how_ frustrated she happened to be.

The mission had gone off without a hitch. Once Logan and the Proudstar brothers got chase on the crook, they’d managed to apprehend him by Logan popping his tires with his claws. It didn’t take long for them to handcuff him and send him off to the Alpha Flight base. Upon locking the man up in the Alpha Flight base, Logan decided he had to return before Carol sent him any more sexts.

Upon Logan opening the door to their home, he was met with the sight of Carol dressed in full, lace lingerie. She was wearing a pair of black, thong, lace panties that crawled their way up her ass. The thong panties were so revealing, that the only covering on them was a thin layer of lace that covered Carol’s pussy. The black, lace bra that she wore only had lace covering her nipples. She lay there on the bed, over the sheets sensually with a sexy smirk on her lips.

“Hello, Howlett,” she purred.

Logan’s eyes traveled to view Carol’s half-naked form. She was ready for a round of fucking from him. Her wearing a G-string and revealing bra proved that she was in need for sex.

“Okay, yer clearly ready,” Logan told her with a smirk.

“I thought I made it clear when I sent you those lucid photos,” Carol said with a laugh.

“I’ve been needing this too,” said Logan, walking over to the bed and pulling his jeans down to reveal his boxers. He kicked off his shoes and socks before taking his pants off completely. After that, he removed his shirt, to reveal his hairy, muscular chest. Upon seeing Logan half-naked, Carol let out a soft purr.

“Well, come on, Howlett! Pleasure me,” Carol said seductively.

“Oh, fuck I want to,” Logan growled, pouncing like a wolf attacking its prey. He jumped onto the bed, feet digging into the mattress as he loomed over his girlfriend’s lingerie-covered form. He towered over her as Carol seductively laid back on the bed, head tilted back as she breathed a sigh of contentment.

Logan leaned down, and started to kiss her roughly, his teeth biting her lower lip slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Carol let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around Logan’s neck, pulling him even closer to her as Logan’s hands blindly moved to find the clasp on her bra. Upon finding it, he released the clasp and Carol slid her arms down from around his neck to that he could take the revealing lingerie piece off. It revealed her generously-sized titties, which spilled out. He saw that her nipples were already hard with arousal as he kissed her on her mouth again, slipping her some more tongue as his hands moved to push her against the pillows hard. He then began to use his hands to rub and tease her large tits, playfully massaging them.

Carol let out a quiet moan as Logan rubbed her breasts, squeezing them in his powerful hands before he kissed her down her jaw, then her neck, and then finally, down her chest until his face was immersed in between her breasts. His tongue worked to lick the flesh in between her titties while his hands continued to knead and massage them, squeezing and pinching as Carol’s moans grew louder.

Carol closed her eyes against the sensation of Logan motorboating her tits. She gasped loudly as she felt her pussy growing hot and itchy the longer her thong stayed on. She cried out softly as she felt Logan biting at one of her titties.

“Oh . . . _Oh!_ ” she cried. “Logan . . . panties!”

Logan kissed her breasts one last time before he moved his hands down her shapely waist erotically, until his hands were grasping the thing strings of Carol’s thong undies. With that, he yanked them down fiercely as he kissed her down her legs and inner thighs. As he did this, Carol’s moans grew even louder as she felt her arousal reaching new heights. When Logan kissed her toes, she let out a high-pitched gasp while Logan worked his way back up, kissing her legs all over until his face was inches away from her hot pussy. Without any forewarning, Logan’s tongue plunged into Carol’s pussy, causing her to cry out.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!”_ Carol cried, feeling Logan’s tongue working to stimulate her clitoris. He started at the base of her puss, before going in even deeper until his tongue hit her clit. He grabbed Carol’s inner thighs with his powerful hands and pushed her legs apart, spreading them nice and wide so he had an even better access to her vagina. He thoroughly made sure to moisten her pussy, wetting it and exciting it while Carol continued to moan pleasurably.

“Oh . . . Ungh . . . _Oh Logan . . .!_ ” cried Carol. “Yes . . . Yes! Just like that . . . that’s the spot . . .!”

Logan grinned into Carol’s puss as he continued to lick, his tongue thoroughly working to stimulate her puss and excite it. Once he was sure he got his girlfriend wet, Logan rose up as his boxers suddenly felt tight. He yanked them down, suddenly feeling the urgency to have Carol suck his cock.

“Eat me out, Danvers,” Logan grunted, forcing himself up so that he was kneeling right over Carol’s mouth.

“Yes . . . I want cock!” Carol said with a smile. She reached her hand over, giving Logan’s erect penis a few generous strokes before engulfing her mouth around his cock, sucking on it and eating him out.

Logan let out a low groan while Carol moaned, eating his cock. Her tongue did the works, sucking at the hard anatomy that was deep inside her mouth. She went in even deeper, deepthroating her lover until his cock was deeply inside her throat.

“Oh _fuck . . ._ Danvers!” grunted Logan, gasping at the feeling of Carol’s mouth around his cock.

Carol moaned, her mouth salivated as she tasted his dick, going in deeper and deeper until she was finally satisfied. But she prolonged it. She worked slowly to pull Logan’s cock out of her mouth. Once it was fully out, both her and Logan let out panting breaths.

“Now . . . we fuck,” whispered Carol, ready.

“What do ya wanna do first?” asked Logan.

“Fuck my asshole!” purred Carol.

Logan grinned. He knew how much Carol loved anal sex. He rose off her body to allow her to crawl onto all fours. She closed her eyes to brace herself while Logan positioned himself behind her asshole. He lightly spanked her, causing Carol to let out a loud squeal.

“Ready?” Logan asked her.

“Fuck yeah!” said Carol.

With that said, Logan rose up to his knees before he thrust his erect cock into the depths of Carol’s hole. The minute his dick entered her; Carol let out another squeal.

 _“Fuck!”_ she cried.

Logan gasped at the feeling of his cock in Carol’s hole, for the first time in over a week. He then pulled out, before he thrusted his hips again to go back inside her. His hands grasped her hips as his own thrusted, his cock entering and leaving Carol’s hole in order to find her A-spot. Carol’s hips thrusted with his each time he entered and left her hole. She gasped and squealed each time Logan’s cock hit her inner depths. And each time Logan thrusted, the bed rocked hard.

The bed springs were practically bouncing as Logan thrusted in and out of her. He let out loud grunts, sounding so animalistic as he pounded into Carol’s hole. Finally, with one last thrust, he was deeply inside the depths of her asshole, and Carol was reaching an orgasmic climax as she screeched like a monkey.

 _“Oh . . . Oh FUCK!”_ Carol gasped, her voice hitting a high pitch. “Logan . . . I – I . . . u – ungh . . . I’m gonna . . . cum!”

“Cum Danvers,” growled Logan, staying deeply inside Carol’s asshole as his cock hit her A-spot. They both gasped as their orgasm ended, and Carol’s knees grew weak. She collapsed onto the bed as Logan laid beside her. Carol placed a hand over her heart, feeling it race as she panted. Both their naked bodies were covered in sweat from their arousal as they took in what they’d done.

“Want more?” Logan asked.

“Yes . . . Yes!” Carol whispered. “I . . . I want to ride your cock.”

“Okay then.” Logan laid back on the bed, raising his legs up to give Carol room to ride him like a horse. Carol took a deep breath before she rose up shakily, finding the inner strength within her to kneel over Logan’s erect dick. Her pussy was nice and wet from Logan’s heated oral sex.

Carol positioned herself over Logan, slamming her hands against his shoulders to grasp them. Tilting her head backwards, Carol teased Logan’s cock by brushing over it with her puss. Logan groaned erotically as Carol skipped the foreplay, and she thrust her pussy against his penis.

“OH FUCK!” roared Logan as Carol thrust her hips again, stimulating his dick with her puss. Her hips worked expertly, thrusting and thrusting until she felt Logan’s cock all the way around her pussy, and they both let out loud moans of arousal-filled bliss.

 _“FUCK!”_ shouted Logan as Carol threw a hand into the air, gasping and squealing with arousal. “I . . . I’M CUMMING DANVERS!”

“LOGAN . . . I’M CUMMING!” cried Carol, feeling Logan’s cock hit her clit. She was all the way inside him, their naked bodies hot and sweaty as they gasped and moaned. Carol’s hips wiggled slightly as she continued gyrating her body as they came together in their orgasmic climax.

Their moans harmonized as they finally came together. Upon their climax ending, Carol pulled her puss out of Logan’s cock, and she collapsed on the bed beside her lover, panting.

“Well . . . _that_ was well worth the wait,” she purred.

“I’m glad that it was well worth waiting for,” Logan said.

“Just don’t leave me for too long again,” whispered Carol, snuggling into her lover.

“Not planning to any time soon,” whispered Logan, kissing her forehead. “We’re quite the pair, Danvers. Love you, darlin’.”

“I love you too,” Carol whispered, closing her eyes in content at the feeling of being in her lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
